Guiding Light
by Sage013
Summary: Tara leaves. Jax Stays. She Promises to make Him "Mine Again" and he vows to make her "Mine Forever" My Response To the Forum After The Dust Settles Write FF With The Song "Mine Again" By Black Lab. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Jax and Tara are teenagers who have been in love since they were 16. Now 18 they face the hardest decisions in thier life. Jax now old enough to be a prospect, is faced with the choice of leaving the only thing hes ever known or stay and loose the love of his life. Tara is faced with the choice of staying and becoming an old lady to the man she is sure she would always love or leave and become the doctor she's always dreamed of. They have been dreading the day they walk across the stage at thier graduation and have to make thier choices final. They follow thier classmates across the stage each getting their diploma. Tears stain both thier faces. Not from happiness but from sadness and fear. They made thier choices. They stare at eachother from across the field where the ceremony was held. Each wanting to take the other in to each others arms but to scared to whispers the words they don't have the courage to say.

Jax chooses to stay.

Tara chooses to leave.

She has her bags packed for her trip and what ever else she needs has been already shipped to her dorm room. She's cried so many tears her eyes stay red rimmed. Her choice weighing heavily on her shoulders. She isn't sad to leave the town, her drunken father or the memories of her late mother. Shes devastated that her choice to follow her dream has shattered her in the process. She knows she would never get over the love she has for Jacksok Teller but for now she has to live with it. She's promised her self time and time again that when she's done pursueing her dream she would come back and make him hers again.

All hopes that he would take her to the bus stop vanish as she realize it's time for her to leave. She loves him but she needs this. She picks up her things and heads for the door and with not even glance at her father she walks out and heads for the station.

She watches as a sea of people enter and exit buses until hers is called. She lets out a shaky breath and gets up. She looks around the station with one last hope that hes there to send her off and to her surpirsed he is. He's Maneuvering threw the mass of people to get to her quickly. When he reaches her, she drops her bag as he frames her face and kisses her. She savors the kiss, hoping the feeling of his lips on hers would last her the 10 years she has to be away.

"I love you" he whispers to her and it's his last desperate plea to get her to stay. She leans her forehead on his and cups his face, wiping the tears he's letting fall freely.

"I love you to" She manages to get out. Her throat is thick with un shed tears. She has nothing left to cry. He hugs her tightly as they hear the last call for her bus. It's time to go, time to leave her heart with the man she desperately loves. "I'll be back Jackson. I'll make you mine again"

"I'll always be yours Tara." He lets her go reluctantly and places one last kiss to her lips. A sob escapes her as she turns away from him. Each step she takes away from him leaves her hollow. She is not the girl helplessly in love anymore. Now she's the girl chasing a dream with a broken heart. She takes her seat on the bus and looks out her window. She sees Jax. He's sitting on his bike and the look on his face is tourtured. She hates it. She hates that she's the cause of his heart ache but if she doesn't go she'll live in resentment toward him. When the bus pulls off, he surprises her by following it. He presses 2 fingers to his lips, kisses them, holds them up to her and then places them on top of his heart. It was thier signal, when they were to far apart from eachother they would do the signal so they knew they were being thought of by the other. She mimics the signal and then places her hand on the window. He stops at the charming boarder and she cranes her neck to get one last glimpse of him. When she can't see him any more she slumps in her seat and cries again.

"I'll make you mine again" she promises.

* * *

 **10 Years Later**

Jax is now 28. He's the president of SamCro. His dream fulfilled with one exception. The one he loves has yet to return. He's kept himself emotionally distant from every female that has crossed his path. Turning to them long enough just to release his hungry need for sex. He's slept with more woman than he was proud of, convincing himself it was necessary just to get over the pain he felt from her departure. His mother has tried to get him to settle down but the only one he's interested in settling down with, has yet to return. He finds himself sometimes hating that he ever loved her but then he erases those thoughts from his mind. Loving her and being loved by her was his biggest accomplishment. He was proud that he was able to become president but that was always in the cards for him just like she was. He waited for her like the dessert waiting for rain. Every time the clubhouse door opened he prayed it was her, here to take away his misery and making him hers again just like she promised. He would make her his again to. Everyday he would wait till she was his again. There was no words to explain, no beginning and no end, he'd dream and he'd pray till she was his again.

Tara is 28 now. Shes a neonatal surgeon and the best in her field. She eagerly waited till her chief of staff told her she could pick any hospital she wanted to go to. She dialed the number she had on speed dial since she made it to medical school, the only hospital she knew she wanted to be employeed by. Saint Thomas had accepted her application with greedy hands and finally after years of education she was on the road and headed home to the place where she left her heart. When she reached the charming limits her heart sped up in anticipation of seeing him. She looked around the familiar town. The places she used to go, a world she used to know. She parks her car in the lot at TM and takes a few deep breaths before getting out. It's Friday night so she's not surprised that there's a party going on. She hears the whispered going on around her but she doesn't care. She's only here for one thing. She's here for him.

Jax is sitting at a table playing with an empty beer bottle. For some reason he's anxious. He's felt that way all day despite his best efforts to let loose with his brothers.

She walks into the club house all eyes on her and she spots him. He's seated and looking intently at a beer bottle. She takes him in for a moment. His long hair, his bearded chin and his flawless looks. His signature white t shirt and shoes. His leather kutte that now says president. He's older and so much more disgustingly handsome. She's over whelmed by just the sight of him. She's left breathless and is desperate to return to his arms, where she belongs and stay there forever. She realizes she's been holding the door open, she releases it letting it slam behind her.

Jax is oblivious that the club house has gone eerily quite. To absorbed in his own thoughts to realize the love of his life has just walked in. When the door slams shut his head snaps up and he's greeted with the angelic face he's been waiting for. His heart quickens as he looks at her. His eyes lusting over her new shape. She's filled out in a delicious way that he couldn't wait to explore. She's older and so much more obnoxiously beautful. He saved her eyes for last because when he stares into her green eyes he would be lost. He stands and thier eyes connect.

Suddenly thier walking towards each other like a magnetic force. They stand before eachother. Thier close proximity egniting like a fire work ready to go off.

"Your back" He whispers as he mentally thanks every god he knows of, that she's back in his life. The emptiness he's felt since she left has vanished. His heart is back.

She clucthes his kutte in her fist. Eager to end the distance between them. "I told you I would be. I told you that I'd make you mine again" she can literally feel the empty space her heart once was, fill itself. Her Heart was back again.

His blinding smile stretched across his face and she mirrored his expression.

"I love you" He told her as he cradled her face in both his massive hands. She let out a long breath that she seemed to have been holding for 10 years. She molded herself to him and she was sure that if she could she would attach herslef to him and live the rest of her days as a happy woman.

"I love you to" He kisses her after she replies and the kisses is so forceful she had to tighten her grip on his kutte to hold herself up. Their tongues danced together happily as the club house erruptes into cheers. The star crossed lovers have found their way back. No one would ever know the love these 2 shared, it was unexplainable. They had a certain light in thier eyes when they were together but apart that light was so dim no one ever saw a twinkle in them.

Tara finally pulls away from him breathless but 100% happy. "Your mine again" she smiles at him and his heart melts. He's always been hers. No matter what he's always been hers and she in return has always been his. He grabs her hand and rushes threw the still cheering crowd to his dorm room. He practically throws her in before he shuts the door behind him. He's rushing to his dresser and she takes in his barley changed room. She glances at a picture he has stuck to his mirror. It's one of them. Her favorite one to be exact. It was her birthday and Jax had scooped up some icing from the cake he got her and swiped her nose. She in turn grabbed a piece and tossed at him, hitting him on the side of his face. She remembers his stunned look before taking off after her. She ran around the whole lot before he grabbed her around the waists from behind and lifting her up. Her head thrown back in laughter and Jax smiling in triumph. That's when the camera went off. Catching the couple in one of thier happiest moments.

Jax finally turns back to her. The little box in hand. He had bought it this year on news years day in anticipation for her return. He was never letting her go again. He walks over to her and opens the box, her small gasp makes him smile.

"Jax?" She askes him. A question forming in her eyes. She asking him if he's asking her to marry him. When he nods slowly his eyes twinkling at the prospect of being able to call her his wife.

"I'm making you mine" He whispers so low she could barley hear it "Forever" He adds. she holds her hand out and he slips it into the place it would forever remain. the odds are stacked against them but they don't care. Nothing will keep them from being apart again. They both have seceded in becoming what they wanted to be now it was time for them to spend the rest of thier lives making sure the other was never lonely again. Tara admires her new ring with a smile on her face. She's waited a decade to be back with him but nothing could prepare her for the over whelming amount of love she still has for him. She crashes her lips to his once more. Her need to be near him over powering any talk they should be having. For now it's just them, it's just the time that runs between them, it's the ocean that's beneath them, it's a picture that won't fade away.

"Your mine again" He whispered against her lips.

"Forever" she whispered back.

Nothing has changed between and yet everything is different. Nothing else matters though. The world is thier play ground and thier ready to face it together.

 **Let Me Know What You Think In Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a year since Jax and Tara found each other again. They spent the year getting to know each other all over. They were pretty much the same just with some differences. Jax was the president of the MC and Tara was the Head neonatal specialist, now at .

It took no time for Tara to settle back into her home town. Jax had bought them a house right away and Tara busied herself decorating it and settling them in, while Jax busied himself with turning the MC legal.

They were both extremely happy, in their own little happy bubble. Tara was now planning her wedding and was making sure it was the biggest and best MC wedding anyone had ever seen. Jax wanted her to have everything she wanted so he hardly objected. He only spoke his preference when it came to his outfit, the food and the booze. Tara took his ideas and incorporated everything he wanted. She wanted this day to be for the both of them not just her.

When the day had finally arrived Tara was a ball of nerves. She wanted everything to go as planned and everything to be perfect. Of course her mother in law was a huge help in getting her ready and making sure things were running smoothly.

"Alright, sweetheart, time to get you into your dress" Gemma tells Tara who was sitting in an RV they had rented for the day. The reception would be at the club house but the ceremony would take place under a large red wood tree that sat in the middle of the meadow they loved so much. They both thought it would be appropriate to exchange their vows in the exact place they exchanged their love for each other.

Gemma held Tara's dress and helped her slipped into it. It was an off the shoulder, sweetheart neckline, that hugged her curves before flowing down around her.

Gemma helped button her up with a small smile on her face. She always pictured this. She always imagined Tara and Jax getting married. Even after Tara left she knew of the promise She had made and she knew Tara would follow threw. She was beyond ecstatic when She came back to Jax, as promised. She welcomed her with open arms and helped Tara in reclaiming everything that once belonged to her. She coached Tara in how to be the SamCro queen and was proud of the woman She had become. She couldn't wait till her babies started to have babies of their own. Especially since she suspected Tara was keeping a little secret.

When Gemma was done she turned her daughter-in-law around and looked at her "Your perfect" she smiled as she smoothed down her dress then took her hands. "I'm so glad this day is happening for the two of you. I never had any doubt that it would but I'm glad it's finally here. I want you to know, sweetheart, that I see you as my daughter. I love you" she leans in and gives her a big hug then pulls away leaving a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you to, Gemma. I'm happy I'm finally going to be a Teller. This has been a long time coming" Tara laughs and moves to look at herself in the mirror. She's dreamed of this day for so long, she's ecstatic it's finally happening. She expected to feel nervous or get cold feet but she felt nothing but pure bliss.

A heavy knock was heard at the door and Tara's smile grew. "Ready?" Gemma asked and Tara nodded enthusiastically.

Leaving the trailer she was greeted by Piney. He was going to walk her down the make shift isle they had created. He had been the closest thing to a father she had. Her shoulder to lean on when things were bad with her own father. He saved her so many times, helped her so many times and introduced her to the love of her life. She owed him a lot, asking him to walk her down the isle was just the tip of the ice burg of what she owed him.

"Hey there darlin" Piney greeted her with a smile and held out his hand to help her down the 3 little stairs. "You look beautiful baby girl"

"Thanks, Piney" she kisses his cheek and links her arm with his.

The walk is short but she takes time to marvel at the beautiful decorations before her. Their tree is littered in hanging white lights, the grass she walks on is covered in white, red and black rose petals that leads her to her man.

Standing at the head of the isle Tara, looks around for a moment. Marveling at the guest. Her meadow is filled with sons and old ladies from charters across the country. Everyone has come to see Jackson get married. She tries to acknowledge each one of them but the crowd is to massive for her eyes to reach so she settles for finally looking at Jax.

Their eyes connect immediately, Just like the connection they felt as teenagers. His smile his blinding, his eyes are twinkling, He looks devilishly handsome and it takes her breath away.

The minute that Tara appeared in front of him, he couldn't take his eyes off her. His old lady, His girl, the love of his life and soon to be wife, was stunning. It took his breath away. She had this glow about her that made her look angelic, she was absolutely flawless and he couldn't wait to take her in his arms and never let her go. It was all he could do to stay in his spot and not run toward her but when her gaze finally met his, he stood rooted to the spot, to afraid to move. He didn't want this to be a dream and he didn't want to miss any move she made.

She glided toward him so elegantly it looked as if she was floating. She had this amazing smile on her face and her eyes were brimmed with un shed tears. He was sure he would brushing them away as the ceremony went on.

When she finally reached him, he held his hand out for hers and she delicately placed her hand in his. Piney stood before them and placed a kiss on her cheek before moving away "Take care of her kid, she's some kind of special" He tells Jax.

Jax finally tears his gaze away from Tara's, just to give Piney a reassuring nod "I will, I always will"

Looking back at Tara he takes both of her hands in his and brings her close to him. "Hey there, beautiful." He smirks down at her.

"Hey there, handsome" she smirks back and even when the priest clears his throats they don't pull away or look at him. They just smile each other in a goofy, I can't believe this is happening, way.

They barley hear the priest as he talks about love and how lucky they are to find it. They don't hear anything until the priest tells them it's time for their vows.

Tara goes first. She wrote it down a million times. Everything she wanted to Jax but no words were enough. She had to settle for things she hoped he already knew.

"I can still remember the day we met" she closed her eyes as the images passed threw her mind like a movie. "You were working on your bike, so concentrated, so focused, you didn't even hear me and piney come in and when you finally did look up your eyes snapped to mine" she opened her eyes to stare into his. "Those crystal clear ocean blue eyes that left me rooted to the spot and mesmerized from the minute I looked into them. You had me hooked ever since and that was even before Piney introduced us. I was in denial though because I was convinced we couldn't be together but you showed me everyday after our first meeting that we should be. After weeks of asking me out I finally said yes and you brought me here. We talked for hours about everything under the sun and everything over the moon and after that I knew I just couldn't let you go. I was falling for you every minute of everyday that we spent together and on this day 12 years ago I told you I loved you and you thankfully said it back." Tears were streaming down her face, while Jax was barely holding them in. He remembered everything she was talking about like it was yesterday. It was the best memories he ever had. "And then I left and that left us broken, so broken I thought I wouldn't be able to make it out of med school. I felt empty and there was only One thing I knew that would make me whole again and that was coming home and making you mine again." She runs her hand threw his hair and he closes his eyes at her touch. "I'll never love anyone the way I love you. Your the beginning to my end and I was blessed the day we met, you bring so much joy into my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you and showing you how worth it you are. I promise to stand beside you even when the world is crumbling at your feet, I promise to support your every decision and I promise my love will with stand every obstacle that comes our way. I love you Jackson yesterday today tomorrow forever and always" when she finished she could see the un shed tears in his eyes that were shining with pride. Her ego gave itself a high five as she knew she seceded in giving an extraordinary vow speech.

Tara couldn't hold back her tears as well as Jax was trying to. Tears streamed down her face and he wiped them away after each one fell and He couldn't help but marvel at how her eyes seemed to change colors when she cried, from a deep green to a light sea green. He could see her every emotion and her every thought and praise and he hoped she could see his.

He took a deep breathe before beginning. "I remember the first day I realized I loved you. You had turned me down for weeks. Back then I didn't even know why I was being so persistent but I just knew I had to have you. You gave me a reason to smile again" she was words away from completely sobbing. She knew he was talking about one of the most difficult times in his life when he lost his brother and then his father in just a matter of a few years. It had crushed him. She could tell, even back then. "You gave me a reason to feel something anything again. It hit me like a ton of bricks when the words 'you love her' crossed my mind and then by some miracle you finally agreed to go out with me and I promised myself that I would never let you go. That I would prove to you I could be the man you deserved" she nodded her silently letting him know he didn't have to prove anything but he had, anyway. "I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. When I fell for you I had no chance of ever getting back up and I was, am completely ok with that." He pulled her a little closer and cupped her cheek "When you left I was equally devastated and proud. I was glad you left cause you were following your dream I was devastated because my heart literally left me and it didn't come back for 10 years. I felt whole when you came back, complete. All the pieces were back together and I couldn't wait till we could stand here and I would make you mine forever. You are without a doubt one of the greatest gifts I've ever gotten. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing you what a precious gem you are to me and proving to you that I'm worthy of , yes, I take you in sickness and in health, I take you for richer or for poorer till death do us part for as long as we both shall live because I love you Tara Grace Knowles, yesterday today forever and always." There wasn't a dry eye around them after that, Tara included, she was balling like a baby and he had to grab a napkin to help her wipe her tears away.

She couldn't understand how she got so lucky. Didn't know how she deserved such a man and for the life of her, she Couldn't believe that he loved her just as much, if not more, as she loved him but she thanked her lucky stars for him everyday and she would continue to do so for the rest of her life.

Jax continued to look into her eyes as he thanked every religion, every god or goddess that she was brought to him and then brought back to him. She was his guiding light and this moment was a long time coming everyone knew it. He was so lost in thought, he didn't even hear the minister pronounce them man and wife all he heard was the crowd pull him out of his thoughts and begin to chat "Kiss Her!" So he did.

Jax pulled his new wife into his arms, cradled her face and planted a long wet passionate kiss the deep connection they felt at that moment would last them a lifetime. Jax didn't want to pull away but knew it was time to enjoy some of the festivities planned to celebrate the newly weds. So with one last desperate kiss he pulled away and smiled down at her. "I love you, wife"

Biting her lip, she runs her finger tips along his jaw, playing with his breaded chin before kissing him once more. "I love you, husband".

Cheers and applause was heard threw out their field, so much love was surrounding them, Jax couldn't help but feel nothing but pure bliss at this moment. He had everything he wanted. His wife and his club.

"I have a gift for you" Tara whispers to him as they make their way to his bike. Everyone crowding around them, getting on bikes and in cars to make their way to the club house.

"A gift? I thought we said no gifts on the big day"

"Well I didn't listen. It's at the clubhouse. I want you to open it first thing." She smiled sweetly and he nodded seriously leaning in to give her another kiss as Gemma came over.

"Let's unhook that dress so you can climb on"

Jax looked curiously between his wife and mother "What? you didn't think that she would get on your bike in this big dress did you?" Bending down she slips a hand under her daughter in laws dress and unhooks some buttons. The pouf of the dress slides down Tara's long legs and she steps out of it to reveal a short sun dress.

Jax couldn't take his eyes of her long legs and beautiful platform heels. He couldn't wait till those legs were wrapped around him as he made love to his wife. "Get your head out of the gutter, Jackson. We have a whole party to go threw before we ship you off on your honeymoon." Gemma said sternly but playfully as she kisses her sons cheek "I'm happy for you, baby and so proud of the man you've become" he smiles at her and gives his thanks as she turns to Tara. "Welcome to the family. I'm so happy your finally apart of it and so proud to call you my daughter." Tara smiles and hugs her new mother. The women she's considered her mother for most of her life has excepted her and she couldn't be happier. "Now go on we'll follow you to the club house"

Jax hops on his bike and roars it to life as Tara gets on behind him. He looks in the review mirror and sees her smiling face as the sun bounces off her porcelain skin and his heart skips several beats before start back up.

Leaning over Tara presses a kiss to his cheek then looks around as SamCro roars their bikes to life and the old ladies hop. She feels the love radiating from her member of her forever family and she can't help but feel her heart explode. She's never had this feeling before but she loves it and she never wants to loose it.

"Ready babe?" Jax asks her as he runs his hand up her leg, feeling how velvety soft it is. Tara nods and wraps her arms around him as he revs the engine and pulls off with a long procession following him.

When They arrive at the clubhouse they are both shocked to see it decorated from head to toe. The entire lot is full of black and red roses with hanging lights and tables outside.

Gemmas sneaky self had made the crow eaters fix it up while they were at the wedding and to her great satisfaction they had done an amazing job.

Jax and Tara hopped off and looked around with smiles plastered on their faces. Thanking everyone that helped and hugging everyone that came and then the party starts. Jax and Tara find themselves dancing in the middle of a make shift dance floor he spins her and dips her making her giggle like a School girl. They cut their cake and smash into each others faces only to lick it off of each other as they laugh at how silly it all is.

When The sun starts to set Tara gently pulls Jax away from their guests and up to roof. Walking to the edge she reaches down, grabs a box and hands it to him.

He looks at it with a smile and shakes it wondering what it could be. "Just open it" she urges with a nervous smile. Popping it open his eyebrows first knit in confusion then rise practically off his. He looks from the picture frame to her then back to the frame that reads "Baby's first picture" which holds a sonogram.

"Were having a baby?" He asks and she nods tears forming in her eyes as his fingers run across the imagine of their little bean baby. He's speechless but above all he's ecstatic. Hes never felt such happiness before he wants to shout it front the mountain tops that the women he loves is giving him a little piece of the both of them.

So he does. With a kiss to her lips he takes her to the edge of the roof top and catches juices attention to get him to turn off the music. When the music goes off everyone looks up to Jax and Tara and he shouts "Were having a baby!" Everyone applauds and shouts in joy that the King and Queen of charming are having a prince or a princess. It's a happy day, everything is right in the world.

Jax pulls Tara to him as their family continues to cheer. "I love you, ."

She beams at him and runs her hands threw his hair. "I love you, " she stretches up and attaches her lips to his and doesn't come up till she needs to breathe. Bliss encounters with the man she loves and her child are all she's ever going to want and Jax fulfills all of it with out question and for that, she's forever greatful.


	3. Chapter 3

If you asked Jax a year ago, hell maybe even a few months ago, he'd tell you he's never loved anything or anyone more than he loves Tara.

Tara has been the love of his life for as long as he can remember but now as he stares into the eyes of his new born son he knows She now shares that title. He thought the love he had for Tara was strong but this, this love and need to give his son the world on a silver platter was crippling and it was something he didn't mind one bit.

Tara sat in her hospital bed with a small smile on her face as she watched her husband and son interact for the first time. She couldn't even understand how her heart could contain such joy and love. She wanted to burst from the seems and yell from the roof tops, she was so happy.

"He has 10 perfect fingers and 10 perfect toes." Jax mentions as he smiles down at his boy. "He has a perfect nose and perfectly cute little baby lips. Perfect eyes. Abel Jackson Teller Jesus Christ, Tara He even has a perfect name." He looks up at her with tears in his eyes "he's just perfect"

Tara smiles at him and nods as she run a finger down her sons soft cheek. "I couldn't agree more" After 15 long hours of labor she was exhausted and ready for a much needed nap. With one more look at her boys Tara drifts off to sleep with a smile on her face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It's been a year and Tara's on her way to the clubhouse. It's Abel's first birthday and her and Gemma have been planning for months now and after a long week at the hospital Tara wants nothing more than to be with her family and celebrate Abel's birthday.

When she pulls into the lot she sees Jax sitting on the picnic table sipping on a beer. There's a bouncy house set up further into the lot and they were expecting a face painter and a magician at any moment.

Jax's smile is blinding when he catches sight of her. She parks next to the row of bikes and hops out with a wave to the prospects.

"Hey, Tara. Need any help?" Half sack asks and she nods as she unbuckles Abel from his car seat and sets him on her hip. "Can you grab the stroller and the cake from the trunk please" he nods and sets off to do as he's told while Tara makes her way to her husband.

Jax looks on with a proud smile. His wife and son were everything to him. His entire world revolved around them. It's why he made damn sure he got his club legit. He didn't want his family looking over their shoulder for any kind of danger.

When Tara told him she was pregnant. It shifted his ass into gear. He was out of guns in 6 months and by the time Abel was born they had opened up their first business. A bar in town that was making more money than they ever thought possible and with plans to open up 2 more business, an ice cream shop and a gym, Life was better than he'd ever dreamed.

His club brothers even began to relax after awhile. They smiled more and some had even begun to settle down and find families of their own. He'd finally built the club his father had wanted, something he could be proud of and something Abel would be proud to join if he wished to.

Standing up when Tara reaches him, he gathers his family into his arms and kisses them both. This was all he wanted today, his family In his arms but Tara had to work this morning and he had a few meetings to take care of.

"Theres my birthday boy" Jax smiles as Abel reaches for him. He takes him into his arms and flies him above his head making him squeal joyfully.

Tara watches them with a smile. She's always known Jax would be an amazing father and she's been proven right this past year. He's been so attentive and ready for anything when it came to Abel. She needed to sleep? He'd stay up with the baby. She needed to work longer? He'd pick up Abel at day care. He'd even gotten himself a cage so he can ride around town with his son. He didn't mind changing him or dressing him or feeding him a bottle. He never bitched about Abel waking up in the middle of the night nor was he upset when Abel interrupted their intimate times.

He was the perfect husband and father and she couldn't be more grateful for him or for the life he built for them.

"I can't believe he's one already" Jax says amazed as he looks at his little boy "It feels like just yesterday I was picking you up to bring you guys home"

Tara chuckles and nods "Time is flying by, we're gonna have to have another one soon" she smirks and he throws a smirk back.

"When ever your ready, baby" he dips his head and lays a chaise kiss to her lips. "I'll give you as many babies as you want" he chuckles and bounces Abel making the little boy giggle.

"At-least two more" she smiles at the thought of having more children with the love of her life.

"3 more it is!" He laughs and kisses her again as she smacks his chest playfully.

"Theres my birthday boy!" They hear Gemma come out of the office with a mega watt smile that's reserved just for Abel who starts to squirm and reach for his grandmother.

Gemma was infatuated with her grandson and he in turn adored her. On the days that Tara and Jax wanted some time together Gemma was ever ready and always willing to take him for the night even some weekends.

Gemma reaches for Abel who practically jumps into her arms and smothers him with kisses. "Happy birthday my little prince!" She tickles his belly and he claps his hands.

Jax and Tara can't help but smile at the two. They had known Gemma would be attached to Abel but they never anticipated how attached their son was to his grandmother. At first it made Tara a little jealous but Jax had quietly reminded her that Abel would always need his mother before his grandmother. That point was made every time Abel laid his little eyes on her and squealed happily. Tara would always be his favorite person, Gemma was just one of them to.

"You two go make sure everything is set up and paid for i'm gonna take this little man to his new swing set. The kids should start piling in any moment." Gemma had practically invited every child in Charming and since the club had gone legit, there wasn't any problems any more in the area. People had graciously accepted the offer and now half of Charming was coming to celebrate the little prince.

"Everything's paid for. I wrote the check this morning" Jax told his mother as he wrapped Tara in his arms. "The prospects and crow-eaters are in there setting up now. Everything's covered, Ma. You go have fun with the birthday boy" Gemma smiled at her son and bounced a giddy Abel all the way to the new swing set Gemma had bought him for his birthday.

"As for you" he turned his head to look at Tara and bent to kiss her lips "how about we get to work on baby number 2"

Tara laughed but wrapped her arms around her husband. "So impatient."

Jax chuckled "Well when someone's got a smokin hot wife like I do. We don't intend to waste time"

Tara laughed and relaxed into her husbands embrace. He wasn't kidding by any means but right now Just wasn't the time. It was their sons birthday and there would be a lot of guest arriving soon.

"Later you can have me any way you want me" Jax's eyes twinkled mischievously and she could tell he was thinking of all the ways he would indeed take her "but for now we have to set up and make sure everything is perfect. Where did you put Abel's gift?"

Jax smiles and shakes his head as he drapes an arm over her shoulders "Everything will be perfect, everything is perfect and his gift is in the dorm room"

Walking into the clubhouse they were greeted with a dozen black and red balloons each table had about 5 of them. With the theme, of course, being motorcycles, Tara had bought a motorcycle piñata and little motorcycle center pieces.

Jax sat at the bar and watched her for a minute. She fit so perfectly into his life he doesn't ever remember her ever being gone. He loved the way she could call attention to a room just by standing in it. Everyone looked to her for guidance and she handled every situation with grace.

She took her role as head old lady seriously and he noticed that she actually enjoyed it a little bit. Like now, when she was showing what she wanted to be done and how.

Gemma had taken a large step back from old ladies duties. She was still bossy of course but she let Tara take the reigns while she enjoyed her retirement per say. She was still in charge of the garage and still ordered the crow eaters around but that was only when Tara wasn't there.

"Jackson! come see this" Tara was smiling at him brightly and he couldn't help but return the favor. When he walked over to her she unboxed the cake and his eyes widened in response.

"Holy shit. How the hell did you manage to get a cake like this?"

She smiles in triumph. "I'm a mother. We get shit done. End of story" she looks down at the cake and is in awe herself. The cake is a 3D motorcycle cake sitting on top of a sheet cake that looks like a highway with a street sign that reads 'happy birthday Abel'. It was by all accounts highly impressive and Tara had searched far and wide for a baker qualified enough to make her little boys cake.

"Well good job, Momma. Abel won't remember any of it but it sure is impressive" Jax tells her as he wraps his arms around her from behind and relaxes his chin on her shoulder.

"We'll take lots of pictures! So he can see it when he's older"

Jax simply nods and turns her around to face him. "I love you" he says simply because there isn't a day that he wants to go by without him reminding her that he loves her and appreciates everything she does for him and their family.

She hums in response and leans up to kiss him "I love you to" she tells him.

Their life has had its ups and downs but Tara has never regretted coming home. Her son and her husband are her everything. She would do anything to keep her family whole and Jax would fight like hell to make sure they stay that way. There isn't anything he wouldn't do to make sure his wife and son are healthy happy and safe.

The sweet moment is interrupted when shouts and Hollers go around and Jax and Tara break apart to see all his SamCro brothers ushering in the kids who've come for the party. The last to come in was their little boy.

Abel's little eyes are shinning and there's a big Gerber Baby smile on his face as if he knows this party is just for him. The brothers stop shouting and start chanting all at once 'Abel! Abel Abel!" As Gemma brings him threw the crowd.

It brings stupid goofy smiles to his parents faces. There are so many people that love their little boy and Tara can't help but get a little emotional. Sensing this Jax kisses the side of her face and tugs her along "come on babe. Let's get this party started!"

And started it does. With the face painter and magician in place, Tara decides to start on the food first but first and foremost she'd like to say a few things.

Jax's whistle goes around the club and silences everyone that was speaking so Tara can be heard "Jax and I would like to thank everyone that came today to celebrate our sons 1st first birthday! We hope you enjoy all of today's festivities!" She smiles around at the crowd and repeats Jax's earlier statement. "now let's get this party started!" The guys all shout and the parents all clap and dig into the buffet that's been laid out for them.

"Tara Hi!" Tara spins to see Rita Roosevelt walking towards her with a gift bag in one hand and her daughter, Emma on her hip. The Roosevelt's has become good friends. Gemma started a garden club with Rita and Eli had been helping the club go legit.

Tara smiles her way "Hi! Thank you so much for coming!"

"Of course! We wouldn't miss this. Here" she hands her the gift bag "We got Abel a little something"

"Oh thank you! You didn't have to do that"

Rita waves her off with a smile "oh please! It's fine. We were happy to!"

Jax comes over with Abel in his arms "Hi Rita. Enjoying the party?"

She nods with a smile "this little on wants to get into that bouncy house. I'm gonna try and convince Eli to go in there with her" she laughs and they join her.

"Yeah maybe we should get all the husbands in there" Tara smirks at Jax who shakes his head "I'm not getting in there"

"Sure baby, no problem" Tara's eyes are full of mischief and he knows he's getting into that damn bouncy house.

Rita laughs and excuses herself while Jax and Tara sit and eat with Abel.

The party goes off without a hitch. Everyone is smiling and laughing, having a good time. Tara and Rita get their way and laugh hysterically as they watch their husbands bounce around. They laugh even more when a horrified Tig gets thrown in by Bobby and Chibs. It's a sight to see for sure. Jax, the president of an MC and a sherif making fools of themselves as the bounce around and Tig who's trying to crawl his way out but gets stopped every time by Jax, who bounces right next to him and sends him flying to the other end.

It does Tara's heart good to see her husband like this. Playful and carefree. No worries of any kind of danger that might befall his family. He's done everything he said he would and more. Now they were able to live like this, healthy and happy.

When Jax come out of the bounce house he walks over to Tara with their tuckered out little boy. "I think he's about ready to drop"

Tara nods and rubs his little back "celebrating a birthday is tiring work" she teases with a smile. Abel reaches for her and once she takes him he rests his little head on her chest "I think it's time to head home"

Jax nods "looks like people are heading out anyway. Let's just make sure the club house is clear and then we can head out" Tara agrees and heads inside with him. She doesn't let Abel go t afraid that if she does he'll wake up and be a teenager already. She laughs at thought but still refuses to put him down.

Instead she sits on the couch inside of the clubhouse and runs a hand threw her sons blonde hair. He already looks so much like his father it's breath taking.

People stop by the couch and say a quiet goodbye, carful not to disturb the little prince who's already sleeping peacefully on his mother's chest.

Tara smiles kindly and watches as everyone leaves and the crow eaters begin to clean everything up. One of them tells her they put the gifts in Jax's dorm and she nods in thanks.

Jax is busy making sure everyone vacates the premises and taking the party favors his wife and mother stayed up making. They had gone all out for Abel's birthday and not one of them regretted it.

Walking back into the clubhouse Jax searched for his wife and son. He smiled when he found them. Tara had apparently dozed off with Abel securely in her arms. Jesus he loved them.

He bends down and lightly caresses Tara's cheek causing her eyes to flutter open. A sleepy smile crosses her face and Jax can't help himself when he bends to kiss her gently.

"Let's go home" he tells her and she nods, accepting his hand to help her up.

When they get home Jax is carful not to wake Abel as he pulls him from the car seat. Abel stirs a little but settled again in his fathers arms. "I think he's out for the night" Jax tells her as he passes the threshold into their home.

"He's had a long day" she smiles and follows him into Abel's nursery. "He didn't even get to see his gifts"

Jax laughs softly "He's just a year old babe. I'm sure he'll pick up a toy and forget about it a minute later"

"Not with the tricycle we got him" she argues softly with a smile.

"No. Not with his bike. That he'll love" he agrees as he lowers Abel into his crib. Tara reaches down and rubs his belly gently then covers him with his favorite blanket.

Jax wraps his arms around her and she leans against him. "Happy birthday son" Jax whispers as he gazes down at his sleeping little boy.

"Happy birthday baby boy" Tara adds then leads Jax out of the room, turning on the night light as the exit.

They walk into the kitchen and Tara grabs a bottle of water, sipping it as Jax watches her.

"Well now that that's over. What should we do now?" He finally ask.

Tara's smile becomes wicked and she moves toward him "work on baby number 2?"

His smile is blinding as he moves towards her "I thought you'd never ask" he laughs as he reaches for her and hoists her up, throwing her over his shoulder as he rushes to the bed room.

Tara's laughing and begging him to put her down but manages to kick the door shut with her foot. They spend the night wrapped in each other in their own blissfully happy bubble.

A/N: I wrote this because I was having trouble writing my other stories. This story helps me get my inspiration back. I think I'll visit this story from time to time. I think each chapter will be a sort of one shot but will still follow from the chapter before it.

Not sure when I'll write another chapter for this but I'm jut glad I know it's here when I need it!

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review telling me what you think!

Xoxo


End file.
